Meilleur ami
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: Stiles et Scott sont frères depuis que leurs parents se sont mariés. Scott a quelques années de plus que Stiles. Et il a un meilleur ami.
1. Chapter 1

Bon c'est censé être un OS mais je vous connais donc... On verra... Dans tous les cas voilà ce petit bonbon un peu acidulé... Vous comprendrez...

En trois partie parce qu'encore une fois FF me laisse pas poster mes 13 pages en une fois! Méchant FF!

Je vous embrasse tendrement, Sam

* * *

Est ce que le mauvais karma existe, honnêtement ? Parce que je sais pas qui j'ai du être dans une de mes anciennes vies mais y a intérêt que ça ait été un pur salaud, un vicelard total, un despote tyrannique de ouf, pour que j'encaisse comme ça dans cette vie !

Je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte, les poings serrés dans mon pantalon de toile brune, et fixe mon frère. Il continue de parler, totalement inconscient du bordel qui agite le dessous de mon crâne. J'inspire à fond et tente de juguler soit la nausée, soit les larmes. Je ravale de la bile acide. Donc c'est la nausée qui a gagné. Je lève enfin une main. Scott s'arrête à la seconde.

\- Tu sais Scotty, si j'ai fait des milliers de kilomètres pour te voir c'est pour te voir toi, pas les autres ; _je souffle, d'une petite voix_

\- Mais allé quoi ; _il sautille, ouais ce bâtard sans nom sautille devant moi_ ; Ça va être trop bien. Y a une fête et tout

\- Mais… ; _je tente encore_

\- Ecoute, repose toi cette aprèm, remets toi de ton jet-lag et on y va. Je te laisse pas le choix mon Stili, pas le choix ; _il plante un baiser sonore sur ma joue et sort de la pièce_

Espèce de petit enfoiré de bâtard de merde. Je m'affale sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Pourquoi mais ô grands dieux pourquoi ? Je me frotte les cheveux. Ils ont sacrément poussés. Faut dire que j'en prends pas un grand soin. Vivre en vagabond, visiter le monde, et être nul part tout en étant partout, ça aide pas à avoir un rendez-vous toutes les 5 semaines chez le coiffeur. Je me masse les globes oculaires, assez fort pour voir des petites étoiles blanches sur mes rétines. J'ai un début de migraine ophtalmique. Cette soirée ne va rien arranger. Dépité, pas du tout fatigué, je me lève et sors sur la terrasse de la maison de Scott. Je m'accoude à la rambarde et regarde le fleuve couler paisiblement.

\- Tu dors pas bro ?

\- J'arrive pas ; _je mens sans même le regarder_

\- Tu veux aller prendre une douche peut-être ? L'eau chaude t'as toujours détendu

\- Pas faux ; _je me redresse et lui sourit en travers, tout fier de son idée_

\- Troisième porte…

\- Tu sais Scott si je me perds pas au Japon, je vais pas me perdre dans ta baraque pour trouver une salle de bain ; _je lui colle une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule et m'esquive dans la salle d'eau_

Je me savonne longuement. La douche la plus longue de ma vie je pense. Je m'excuserais auprès de Scott si je lui ai consommé trop de flotte. Mais connaissant Allison… Ça m'étonnerait. Je me sèche en vitesse. Je me pose sur la terrasse. Le sommeil me surprend. Je crois sentir mon frère me couvrir d'une petite couverture molletonnée. Cependant je suis déjà tellement à la ramasse que j'en suis pas sûr à 100%.

Quand je me réveille il fait presque nuit et l'air est humide. Une petite brume couvre le sol. J'avais oublié ça. Les soirées lourdes et humides en Californie. Je me redresse et retourne contre la rambarde, je contemple les volutes de fumée blanchâtres s'effilocher sur les rives du fleuve, s'accrocher aux branches basses des arbres. Puis je m'étire et regarde ma montre. 19h15. Scott m'a dit qu'on était attendu à 30… Aïe lui qui n'aime pas être en retard.

C'est comme s'il l'avait senti, il arrive avec une tasse de café pour moi et, alors que je suis en train de bailler à m'en faire pleurer les yeux, il râle.

\- Alli est toujours pas là ; _il fait la moue_ ; J'ai eu un SMS elle a fini sa journée mais depuis plus de nouvelle ; _il finit à peine sa phrase que la porte de l'appart claque_

\- J'SUIS LA !

\- Hey ; _je passe la porte de la terrasse et me mets en face d'elle_

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE STILES ; _et elle me colle contre elle, elle me frotte le dos, m'embrasse les joues_

\- Salut Allison ; _je lui frotte le dos à mon tour_

\- Tu m'as manqué espèce d'abruti ; _elle me regarde ;_ T'as beaucoup vieilli ; _elle gratte le soupçon de barbe qui couvre mes joues_

\- Et toi t'as sacrément maigri ; _je boude en la regardant_

\- Tout va bien ok ; _elle me sort son sourire plein de dent_

\- Pour une diététicienne je trouve c'est étrange ; _je grimace_

\- J't'emmerde ; _elle rigole avant de me mettre une pichenette sur la joue_ ; On parlera plus tard

\- Bébé magne putain, j'aime pas être en retard ; _Scott enfile déjà sa veste_

\- Où on va ? ; _la compagne de mon frère fronce le nez_

\- C'est l'anniv de Der' j'te rappelle

\- Oh putain ; _immédiatement mon amie tourne ses yeux vers moi_

\- C'est ok ; j _e m'éloigne et attrape ma veste et mes chaussures_

J'inspire à fond et serre les lacets de mes timberland.

C'est Allison qui roule. Ils arrêtent pas de parler à voix basse tous les deux et ça me tape sur le système. Ça me fait tellement bizarre d'être là. Dire que ce matin j'étais encore au Japon, dire que rentrer m'a pris comme ça, comme une envie subite. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le regrette déjà.

La brunette se gare et Scott jaillit de la voiture. Etre en retard c'est vraiment le pire truc au monde pour lui. Il se rue sur le portillon et l'ouvre, nous attendant en tapotant presque du pied au sol.

\- Ça va aller Stili ? ; _me murmure mon amie en fermant la voiture_

\- Je vais aller comme toujours ; _je lui réponds avant de me mettre à marcher_

La maison est super jolie. Avec un beau jardin. Ça le change de son loft. Je regarde par habitude la boîte aux lettres. Derek Hale. Sans en avoir réellement conscience je caresse cette bête étiquette du doigt. Je redresse la capuche de mon sweater. Il pleut un peu. C'est agréable pour moi qui ai la peau surchauffée. C'est calme ici pour moi qui suis habitué aux bruits étourdissants de la vie au Japon. Je traverse le jardin. Scott continue de râler sur Allison. Parce qu'elle est pas foutue d'être à l'heure. Et celle-ci répond, calmement, stoïquement, que c'est pas de sa faute, c'est son boulot. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est deux là !

La porte s'ouvre devant eux. Je me fige en bas des marches. Je serre les dents et fixe le bois des marches. Il me faut un peu de temps pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Mais je ne l'ai pas, sa voix brise le silence de la nuit. Et mon cœur en passant.

\- Stiles Stilinski ; _je redresse la tête, il est appuyé contre le pilier de son entrée, bras croisés, il est superbe, en t-shirt long vert olive, sa petite barbe et… souriant_

\- Salut Derek. Joyeux anniversaire ; j _e monte très doucement les marches, arrivé devant lui il ôte ma capuche_

\- Hey ; il _sourit un peu plus grand et se faisant creuse les rides à côté de ses yeux en plus des creux de ses joues, putain qu'il est beau, j'inspire à fond_ ; Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais ça va. J'suis désolé. J'sais que j'étais pas prévu et… ; _je m'arrête parce qu'il vient de poser sa main sur mon épaule_

\- Arrête. T'es le bienvenu. Tu le sais bien. Putain la gueule que t'as ; _il caresse ma joue et moi je me retiens de hurler, de pleurer ou de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser_ ; Aller amène toi ; _il s'éloigne d'un pas et me fait un signe de la tête vers la porte, grande ouverte, qui fait un carré de lumière_ ; Je vais te présenter mes amis

\- Ok ; _je souffle_

\- Vire moi ton pull là, j'vais te le faire sécher ; _il me lâche une fois dans le hall_

\- Nan c'est bon

\- Je te pose pas la question gremlins ; _il croise les bras et moi je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'entente du surnom, celui qu'il me donnait quand j'étais jeune_

\- Ok. Merci ; _j'enlève doucement mon sweat et me retrouve en polo face à lui, il rigole et une fois encore mon cœur se brise à l'entente de ce rire que je connais par cœur_

\- Rien n'a changé hein ? ; _je le regarde dans les yeux et il m'indique les grains de beauté sur ma peau, que ce soit dans ma nuque et sur les bras_

\- Ah… Ben non tu voies bien

\- Viens que je te présente. Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là ; _il pose mon sweater contre un cintre et accroche le cintre contre un radiateur_ ; Alors ; _il me tire et j'arrive dans un salon où y a une petite dizaine de personne_ ; Voilà Liam mon pote de boulot _; un petit brun, aux yeux noisette et au nez retroussé lève la tête_

\- Qu'est ce que t'as Rek ? ; _il demande distraitement en entendant son prénom_

\- C'est Stiles, le frère de Scott ; _silence dans le salon_

\- Il a un frère ? ; _demande un mec brun_

\- Ouais ; _j'hoche la tête_ ; Moi en l'occurrence

\- Vos gueules ; _grogne Derek_ ; Donc ça c'est Jackson, il s'occupe de la partie musique du journal ; _le mec se lève et me tend la main_

\- Jackson Whittemore

\- Ecossais ? ; _je demande à l'entente de l'accent_

\- Irlandais

\- Beau pays ; _j'hoche la tête et lui serre la main vigoureusement_

\- Tu connais ?

\- J'ai passé presque 10 mois là-haut ; _il me lâche enfin_

\- Où ?

\- Vers Foynes

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Longue histoire ; _je souris dans le genre « la ferme », il hoche la tête, il a compris_

\- Ensuite ça c'est Isaac ; _un autre mec se lève, blond bouclé, des yeux bleu gris, un grand sourire_ ; Il boss avec moi. Mais côté économie

\- Salut ; _on se serre la main_

\- Voici Boyd, sa femme Erica et leur bébé Maria ; _je serre la main du mec_

\- Salut ; j _e me penche pour éviter à madame de se lever, elle a l'air d'être au 7ème mois, du second bébé_

\- Voici Paul, sa femme Christiane et les jumeaux Ernest et Emmanuel ; l _es présentations continuent pendant encore 10 minutes, que des gens que je connais pas_ ; Assieds toi Stiles ; _Derek me montre un fauteuil_

\- Il me reste de la place ; _sourit Isaac, en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui_

\- Comme tu veux ; _réponds Der' en croisant les bras_

Je m'assieds donc à côté du blond poupin et à l'air angélique. Derek me tend une coupe de champagne en souriant. Isaac me pose 2 ou 3 millions de question. Je réponds à l'arrache. Je relève la tête à chaque fois que j'entends Derek rire. Ou quand sa voix grave parle doucement. De manière posée. A chaque fois qu'il parle c'est pour dire un truc intelligent, censé, réfléchi, calme.

Puis au bout d'un moment s'en est trop. Je me lève et discrètement passe la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'air libre, loin des bruits et des odeurs, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Si j'étais fumeur je crois que l'occasion serait idéal pour en griller une, comme je ne le suis pas, je me contente de regarder la lune et les étoiles derrière les nuages qui traversent le ciel nocturne. Je me retiens de m'allonger de tout mon long. Derek Hale. Foutu parfait Derek Hale. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais 14 ans. Et je suis tombé amoureux. Comme ça. D'un coup. Avant rien. Puis je l'ai vu et paf amoureux. Foudroyé.

Sauf que Derek-foutu-parfait-Hale c'est le meilleur ami de mon abruti de frère Scott. Donc pas touche. Forcément pas touche. Mais bordel que j'en ai eu envie. Scott ne doit pas le savoir, tout naïf qu'il est, tout aveugle qu'il est. Sa copine de l'époque, qui est toujours la même, qui était MA meilleure amie, l'a vu, l'a senti et l'a compris en une seconde. Mais Scott lui non. Scott c'est pays des bisounours et Télétubbies fusionné.

Derek Hale. Je soupire en me massant la nuque. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui par une après-midi où on était au parc Scott et moi. Nos parents veufs, chacun respectivement de leur côtés, venaient de se marier, on venait enfin de devenir véritablement frère et on traînait dehors parce qu'on adorait ça. Scott me dit que dans son lycée y a un gars super sympa avec qui il a sympathisé. On parle et comme si ça l'avait attiré il est apparu de l'autre côté du chemin. Derek Hale. Grand, des mèches noires, un regard oscillant entre le bleu et le vert et un air de colère perpétuel sur le visage. Je suis tombé amoureux de tout. De son physique, de ses rares sourires, de ses moues de mécontentement, de ses haussement d'épaule, d'absolument tout.

Chaque occasion était idéale pour le voir. Puis j'ai commencé à souffrir. D'abord Paige, puis Kate et enfin Breaden. Et moi j'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus de mon amour pour lui. Ça devenait incontrôlable et beaucoup trop dur. J'ai donc décidé de m'enfuir, comme un lâche. J'ai réalisé un de mes rêves, avec le soutien de mon père et de Mélissa. Je suis devenu reporter pour un des magazines les plus cool de la terre. Depuis je sillonne le monde, je rencontre des gens formidables mais j'en arrête pas d'aimer Derek Hale pour autant.

La porte se rouvre dans mon dos et je prie tous les saints du ciel que ça soit Allison. La personne s'installe et je sais qui c'est, et ce n'est pas Alli. Je tourne la tête d'un demi quart de cercle et se beauté me frappe encore. Sérieusement c'est possible d'être aussi beau ? Cette mâchoire carrée, barbu maintenant, ces épaules si carrées, cette odeur. Tout en lui m'attire, ça me rend dingue.

\- Désolé ; _il souffle_

\- De quoi ? ; _je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux pour ne plus qu'il soit dans mon champ de vision_

\- Scott m'a dit que t'es rentré seulement en début d'aprèm alors désolé que tu sois bloqué à cette simili fête où tu te fais chié ; _j'ouvre la bouche pour nier mais il ricane_ ; Hey gremlins pas à moi hein ; _il hausse un sourcil_ ; Ne me mens pas à moi, je te connais je te rappelle !

\- Que tu crois ; _je murmure_

\- Je te connaissais en tout cas et je suis pas sur que le Stiles photographe et reporter récompensé soit très différent du Stiles ado. Donc je le sais que t'es crevé et que tu t'emmerdes royalement avec nous autres scribouillards de quotidien

\- Je ne m'emmerde pas ; _je regarde la pluie revenir et je laisse une seconde le bruit des gouttes combler ce silence entre nous_ ; C'est juste que je me sens…

\- Jet-lager ? ; _il tente quand je ne finis pas la phrase_

\- En décalé. Comme un étranger

\- Stiles ; _il s'offusque en posant sa main sur mon épaule_ ; Tu n'es pas un étranger ! Tu es mon ami ; _crac, voilà c'est ce genre de phrase qui fait que je ne peux plus rester, sinon je vais me mettre à chialer comme une gamine de 10 ans_ ; Tu as ta place dans notre cercle d'ami, au même titre que Scott et… ; _il continue de déblatérer, piétinant inconsciemment mais consciencieusement, mon cœur au passage_

\- Derek ; _je tente de l'arrêter mais il serre sa poigne et continue sur à quel point mon amitié lui est précieuse, j'en peux plus alors je lance, assez fortement ;_ DER' ! ; _ça l'arrête_ ; Excuse moi mais là je vais me rentrer ok ?

\- Je te raccompagne ; _il se lève et me tend sa main_

\- Non ; _je refuse pour les deux choses_ ; Je peux rentrer…

Sauf que bien évidemment Derek-foutu-parfait-Hale n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il me hisse sur mes deux jambes de force, et ça il en a 3 fois plus que moi. Une fois debout je le dévisage et lui hausse une épaule avant de me prendre entre ses bras. Je me fige. Oh bordel !

\- Je suis tellement content que tu sois là ; _il murmure dans mes cheveux, je sais que ce n'est qu'une démonstration de tendresse presque fraternelle mais moi ça me bousille_ ; Je crois qu'en 4 ans c'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai reçu et… ; _il s'éloigne, prend mon visage en coupe entre ses paumes de géant_ ; Je suis tellement tellement content que tu sois rentré

\- Je vais pas rester très longtemps ; _ok ça c'était pas prémédité mais c'est la vérité, je peux pas rester trop longtemps en Amérique, ça me tue beaucoup trop_

\- Je veux profiter de toi chaque jour que tu seras là ; _merde mais les doubles-sens Derek ! ;_ Ecoute je te ramène, tu te reposes et demain je passe te chercher pour 9h. J'ai un truc de prévu je veux que tu viennes avec moi

\- Der' je…

\- J'ai envie de passer le plus de temps possible en ta compagnie, Stiles. Tu veux pas laisser ce droit à ton grand frère de substitution ? ; _et allé… Remue le couteau dans la plaie abruti parfait_

\- Si, si je peux le faire ; _quitte à mourir un peu plus, je finis dans ma tête_

\- Demain 9h et là je te ramène ; _il se penche et pose le baiser le plus platonique possible sur mon front_

Quelle idée de merde d'être tombé amoureux du meilleur ami de son grand frère !


	2. Chapter 2

Mon IPhone sonne sans discontinu sur ma table de chevet. J'ai tellement envie de l'ignorer que je ne lève même pas ma main. Il finit par se couper. Je me rendors. Il sonne à nouveau. S'en ait trop pour moi. Je le prends et l'envoie voler à travers la chambre. Il heurte le mur avec un bruit mat. Oups. Tant pis ! Je ne me suis endormi qu'à 2h du matin. Le trajet dans la Camaro de Derek a juste été la meilleure torture de toute ma vie. Tout l'habitacle sentait lui. Il était là, à même pas une longueur de bras. Toujours aussi taiseux mais il était là. Parfois il riait doucement. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lui demander à quoi il pensait qu'il me disait « je viens de repenser à la fois où tu es resté coincé dans l'arbre devant chez moi. Que j'ai du monter pour aller te chercher ». Des souvenirs d'adolescence qu'on a en commun. C'est bien la seule chose qu'on a de commun.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand et elle va claquer contre le mur. Je sors ma tête de sous l'oreiller. Avant de le refourguer aussi sec dessous. Dites moi que je suis mort, pitié !

\- Hey le gremlins 9h c'est pas 9h35 hein ! ; _il s'esclaffe et vient s'asseoir sur le lit, de part son poids le matelas penche et je me retrouve à rouler jusqu'à lui, bordel de gravité de merde ! On pourrait pas être sur la Lune pour que ça arrive pas ?!_ ; Stili ?

\- Quoi ? ; _je grogne, ouais comme un foutu ours pas content_

\- Il est 9h36 maintenant ! On va être en retard ; _ses doigts viennent chatouiller le bas de ma nuque_

\- Derek ; _je marmonne perdu entre mes émotions_

\- Allé debout ou je te retire la couette ; j _e le connais il serait capable de le faire cet abruti !_

\- Laisse moi deux minutes ok ?

\- Que dalle tu vas te rendormir ; _ses doigts deviennent plus lourds et il masse mes épaules_

\- Mmmmhhhhhh ; _je gémis, ça y est je suis tout chaud dedans maintenant, juste avec ses doigts sur ma nuque_

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? ; i _l chuchote, tellement bas que je suis obligé de sortir la tête de l'oreiller, je le regarde en biais_

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu étais tatoué aussi ; _son pouce trace la phrase entre mes deux omoplates_

\- Euh… Jamais ? ; _je souris cyniquement_ ; J'ai pas de compte à te rendre Hale

\- Je le sais bien ; _il roule des yeux_ ; Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Je me suis fait tatouer ? Je t'ai demandé moi quand t'as fait ton triskel ? Non alors ; _j'hausse les épaules mais sa main refuse de bouger_

\- Non pas pourquoi quoi, pourquoi cette phrase là ; s _es yeux verts attrapent les miens, tiens c'est qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, sinon ils sont plus bleutés quand le ciel est nuageux, ouais je suis pitoyable, je connais même la nuance de ces yeux en fonction du temps et de la luminosité_

\- Parce que ; j _e me renfonce dans le lit_

\- C'est pas une réponse

\- C'est celle que tu auras ; _je grommelle, nan mais oh il veut quoi_ ; Et toi là c'est quoi cette tenue ? ; _je le regarde de haut en bas, tentant de ne pas laisser mes yeux s'égarer trop sur certaines parties_

\- Tu ne devines pas ? ; _un petit sourire apparaît, insuffisant à creuser ses joues, mais beaucoup trop suffisant à agiter mon bas-ventre_

\- T'es devenu adepte d'un club SM ? ; _je me tourne et croise les bras sur mon torse, bloquant la couette fermement contre moi_

\- Pppfff ; _il lève les yeux au ciel, tiens ça faisait longtemps_ ; Sans déconner Stiles

Il se lève et se met à tourner sur lui. Roh ça va merde ! J'ai pas besoin de voir ton putain de joli petit cul moulé dans du cuir ! Il croise les bras, faisant saillir les biceps, comprimés dans un t-shirt noir à manches longues, col V. Il est juste parfait aujourd'hui. Parfaitement parfait !

\- Allé debout je t'attends à la cuisine ; _il me tapote vaguement la jambe dans la zone de la cuisse et sort_

\- Je te déteste ; _je murmure pour moi seul_

Je me lève, passe en coup de vent dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain et prends une douche bien fraîche. Je me prépare mentalement à devoir passer la journée avec lui et surtout avec lui dans cette tenue ! Une fois à peu près apaisé je rejoins la chambre, ma serviette autour des hanches. Il me hèle de loin.

\- Et le tatouage du bas de ton dos tu comptais pas plus m'en parler que celui des épaules ?

\- J't'emmerde Derek ; _je lui réponds, les dents serrées_

Je passe un boxer bleu marine, puis un jeans que je trouve sur le dessus de ma valise, tiens ça sera gris aujourd'hui, puis un t-shirt au hasard, qui sera rouge et je récupère enfin mon gilet gris perle. Je suis encore en train de me secouer les cheveux pour me les sécher que Derek réapparait. Face à lui, debout l'un et l'autre, c'est encore pire de ne pas remarquer à quel point il est beau et sexy et sensuel et érotique et… Stiles… Meilleur ami. Scott. Tout ça tout ça.

\- Ton café est coulé ; _il dit d'une petite voix_

\- Quoi ? ; _je souffle en gonflant mes joues_

\- Sérieux t'en as combien ?

\- Des tatouages ? ; _il hoche la tête avant de se gratter la joue droite_ ; Pourquoi ça te perturbe ?

\- Parce que ça me prouve que tu as grandi ; _l'air sur son visage est tellement… Indescriptible que je choisi de la jouer en mode blague_

\- Bien vu Sherlock ! ; _je lui colle une bourrade dans le ventre et l'éloigne d'une main pour passer la porte_

\- Stiles ; _il me relance_

\- J'en ai 3 ok ? ; _je me tourne à mi-chemin, marchant à reculons_ ; Satisfait ?

\- Où ?

\- Hé oh ça va là ! T'es devenu flic ou t'es encore journaliste depuis hier ? ; _je boude et récupère ma tasse_

Tout le trajet c'est fait dans le silence. Ça ne m'a pas choqué. Derek n'a jamais été le gars qui parlait le plus au monde. Lui c'est celui qui s'exprime en onomatopée et démonstration facial. Quand on prend l'autoroute je fronce les sourcils, j'allais lui parler mais… Alors que j'ouvre la bouche en me tournant vers lui je remarque qu'il sourit. De ce sourire si particulier. Et si beau. Je décide donc de la fermer.

Il sort de la voiture et inspire à fond. Il ouvre même les bras et s'étire, dévoilant la peau de son ventre et la ligne de poil que je rêve de suivre jusqu'en bas…

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ? ; _je marmonne en m'approchant de lui_

\- Je viens essayer ma nouvelle moto

\- Je te demande pardon ? ; _je me retourne d'un bloc vers lui_

\- Moto ; _il indique sa tenue_

\- Oh non ! Non ! Non ! ; _je recule en agitant les mains_ ; No way que tu fasses de la moto toi ! Non. Que nenni ! Hors de question ! Que dalle ! ; _je recule jusqu'à buter contre la Camaro_

\- Ben pourquoi ? ; _haussement de sourcil et je prends sur moi pour pas le gifler_

\- C'est… ; _bon alors va falloir la finir cette phrase Stiles, on choisit quoi_ _: Sexy ? Viril ? Bandant ? Dangereux ? Risqué ? On prend quoi ?_ ; Etrange ! ; _Tiens pourquoi pas…_

\- Etrange ? ; _il répète en s'accoudant au toit de la voiture ;_ Pourquoi ça ?

\- Mais t'es devenu monsieur pourquoi ou comment ça se passe ? ; _j'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et tape dans un caillou_

\- Stiles ; _il m'alpague alors que j'allais dans la direction de la sortie_ ; Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec la moto ?

\- Je… ; _je fais la moue et il me tire tout contre lui, roh mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle habitude des câlins là_ ; C'est dangereux ok ? ; _bon voilà c'est pas mal ça_ ; Toi t'es Derek Hale et… ; _je me tourne et tapote le toit_ ; C'est ça ton véhicule depuis que je connais

\- Et ça commence à faire longtemps ; _il rit tendrement_

\- 12 ans ; _j'assène immédiatement_ ; En 12 ans t'as toujours été en Camaro ok ? C'est ta marque de fabrique. Mais la moto ?

\- C'est Scott qui m'a converti. Il doit d'ailleurs déjà être sur la piste ; _haussement d'épaule coupable_

\- Super un guet-apens quoi ; _je le repousse de mes mains contre ses côtes, tentant de ne pas en profiter_ ; Bon ben va aller essayer ta nouvelle bécane

\- Tu peux te mettre là haut si tu veux ; _il m'indique des marches en pierre et un point de vue_ ; Tu seras pile-poil en face des 2 virages serrés qui sont sympas

\- Mmhhh ; _j'hoche la tête et sans un mot de plus me dirige vers les marches_

\- STILES ; _je me retourne à son cri_ ; Je serais prudent

\- S'tu le dis ; _j'agite ma main et monte les marches_

La matinée se passe bien. Je discute avec beaucoup de gens, des motards, des personnes qui accompagnent leur motard, des femmes de motards, de tout vraiment. Scott a emmené mon appareil donc je peux au moins prendre des photos, ça détourne mon attention. A chaque fin de session je les rejoins dans leur tente, qu'ils ont acheté exprès pour ça, on boit du café, on parle et j'essaye de faire abstraction de mon cœur qui s'écrabouille, qui se transforme en purée à la vision d'un Derek hyper enthousiaste, aux pupilles dilatées, aux joues rouges et au sourire immense. Puis son odeur… Chaud, mécanique, air frais et cuir… Pppfff une torture qui ne va plus me quitter pendant des années !


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis sur mon IPhone en train de regarder les prochains vols en direction de l'Islande quand la barrière sur laquelle j'ai posé un cul penche. Même pas besoin de lever les yeux de mon écran. Il se racle la gorge.

\- Tu veux déjà repartir ? ; _son ton semble un peu tristounet_

\- Derek j'ai un boulot tu sais ; _j'hausse à mon tour une épaule, j'ai toujours eu tendance à choper ses tics et expression ;_ Je rêve de photographier une aurore boréale

\- Mais t'es rentré hier aprèm

\- Oui je …

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ici ?

\- Mais rien. J'ai juste…

\- Ok ; _il lève les mains et fixe la piste devant nous sur laquelle tourne les plus lents_ ; C'est quoi le plus bel endroit que tu ais vu au monde ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? ; _ça y est je range mon téléphone, je suis intrigué_

\- Pour savoir. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir… Comment dire ; _il s'ébouriffe les cheveux et une mèche tombe de son front, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas la remettre en place moi-même_ ; Perdu ; _le mot résonne entre nous ;_ Tu n'es plus l'ado que j'ai connu et je crois que ça m'effraye parce que l'adulte Stiles je le connais pas

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai tant changé que ça ?

\- Tellement de chose Stiles, tellement de chose ; s _on regard se perd au loin_ ; Je pourrais commencer par ces choses que tu nous caches, tes tatouages, ta tristesse, ne dit pas que tu n'es pas triste, je te connais, tes yeux me le disent. Même ça… Tu ne parles plus à tout va, tu n'extériorise plus. Alors je veux savoir ce que j'ai loupé. Et si pour ça je dois te demander des comptes rendus de chacun de tes voyages ; _il se tourne vers moi, me poignardant de ses yeux de ciel orageux_ ; Je le ferrais n'en doute pas

\- Tu sais qu'en 12 ans que je te connais c'est la première fois que tu parles autant ; _je cligne des yeux mais son expression reste inchangée_ ; Ok ; _je soupire lourdement, rangeant mon appareil photo et allongeant mes jambes_ ; Allons-y. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Le plus bel endroit que tu ais vu

\- Je dirais… Le jour se lever au bout du monde à Ushuaia. Le soleil se coucher en Nouvelle-Zélande et le ciel exploser en million d'étoiles. L'appel à la prière au Yémen. Le chant des femmes qui vont chercher l'eau au Mali. La beauté est partout. Il suffit de la voir ; _pour preuve je fais un large signe de main et indique les motards qui virevolte sur le bitume_

\- Pourquoi cette phrase ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que j'aimerais être pour une personne ; _je me frotte entre les omoplates « I'll be the wings that keep your heart in the cloud » ;_ Et idéalement y sa jumelle « I'll be the anchor that keeps your feet on the ground ». Ensuite pour celui du bas de mon dos ; _j'inspire à fond_ ; C'est pour ne pas perdre mon objectif des yeux. L'étoile cardinal m'indiquant toujours la direction à suivre. Pour finir, parce que je sais que même si tu le demanderas pas expressément tu vas te torturer avec ça ; _je me penche et dévoile la zone sous la lisière de mon jeans, où est la dernière phrase que je porte sur moi_ ; Celui-là je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te l'expliquer si ? ; _« Go after dreams, not after people »._

\- Qui ?

\- Qui quoi ?

\- Qui est-ce ? ; _je fronce les sourcils_

\- DER' LA PROCHAINE SESSION VA COMMENCER ; _hurle Scott mais Derek ne bouge pas_

\- Qui est la personne ? ; _il pose sa paume sur mes épaules_

\- Pour avoir cette réponse mon grand il va te falloir me torturer ; _je souris en biais_

\- DER !

\- Je la tuerais pour te faire du mal ; _il se lève et m'embrasse la joue_ ; Je serais toujours là pour toi ; _il dévale les marches et comme un grand gosse saute sur Scott qui l'attend avec son casque à la main_

\- Ben suicide toi alors parce que je voie pas d'autre solution abruti ! ; _je grince des dents_

Je décide de rentrer avec la voiture de Scott en avance sous le prétexte crétin que je suis fatigué. Ils ne disent rien, et après être passé entre leur bras pour le câlin, je peux enfin m'enfuir.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et l'odeur des muffins cannelle orange et chocolat se répand en moi. Allison est là. Je pose ma sacoche et me précipite vers elle. Elle est en train de fredonner en disposant les pâtisseries dans un plat. Je l'enlace de dos et pose mon menton contre son épaule.

\- Tu veux en parler ? ; _elle me demande sans même un sursaut et dans un calme olympien_

\- Non. Oui. Je crois. Je sais plus ; _je lui donne toutes les réponses à la suite, sans respirer et elle me tapote la joue_

\- Prends ton temps ; _elle tend le bras, attrape le moule et tire le bol plein de pâte plus près d'elle, sans un mot elle reprend sa tâche, comme si je n'étais pas collé à elle, dans son do_ s

\- Je l'aime ; _je chuchote et mon cœur se brise à ce simple constat_ ; Encore et toujours. Et j'arrive pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'aime lui. Et c'est la merde. Et je vais crever moi. Si en plus il se met à me câliner et à me faire des bisous et à me… De la moto ; _j'inspire_ ; Ce con s'est mis à la moto. Est- ce que tu sais à quel point il est beau dans cette tenue ?

\- Mmhh ; _elle opine du chef et je continue_

\- Et il est encore plus beau qu'avant. Ça faisait quoi ? 18 mois que je l'avais pas vu ?

\- 22 ; _elle me corrige_

\- Ben bordel en 22 mois il a du prendre 5 kilos de muscle et…

\- 7 en réalité

\- Allison putain ; j _e râle_ ; Tu sais tout ou quoi ?

\- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui aussi tu sais ; _elle lâche enfin son moule, rempli et m'éjecte d'un petit coup de hanche_

\- Tu as quoi ? ; _je m'affale à la table de la cuisine, le cœur battant à tout rompre_

\- J'ai essayé de faire avancer ce bordel Stiles ; _elle enfourne, s'essuie les mains sur son tablier et me fait enfin fac_ e ; Quand il a rompu avec Braeden je lui ai parlé

\- De quoi ? ; _je m'inquiète_

\- Du fait que s'il ne trouvait aucune stabilité avec ces dames peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il envisage une autre solution

\- Oh merde ; _je me crispe et me doigts racle l'alu de la table_

\- Soit gentil de ne pas faire de rayure ; _coup d'œil sur mes mains et elle reprend, sereinement_ ; J'ai réussi à le faire réfléchir et c'est pas rien, mais j'ai jamais réussi à faire plus. J'ai bien tenté de lui dire que l'amour se trouve assez souvent sous notre nez et qu'on le voit tellement souvent qu'on ne s'en rend même plus compte. Je lui ai sournoisement déclaré que souvent les meilleurs fiancés sont les petits frères des meilleurs amis mais ça a glissé sur lui comme une goutte sur de l'huile. Totalement imperturbable et bouché ce type ! elle tape du plat de la main sur son plan de travail Depuis je tente de faire des allusions mais ça devient compliqué parce que dès que je parle un peu de toi c'est Scott qui me coupe et qui monopolise la parole

\- Merci. D'avoir essayé et… De tout ce que tu as fait pour moi toutes ces années Alli ; _j'ouvre mes bras et offre mon premier câlin depuis que je suis rentré_

\- Je suis désolée Genius

\- Je sais Miss, je le sais ; _je pose ma joue sur ses cheveux et on reste enlacé pendant un petit moment avant que je ne prenne ma décision_ ; Je vais partir Alli

\- Je le sais aussi ; _elle murmure d'une voix brisée_ ; Je m'en suis douté à la seconde où hier Scott m'a rappelé qu'on allait à l'anniversaire de Derek ; _elle s'éloigne et me caresse la joue ;_ Je suis tellement désolé

\- Moi aussi ; _j'embrasse le bout de son nez_

Une fois ma valise terminée, j'embrasse encore longuement mon amie, laisse une longue note pour Scott et je saute dans le bus qui va m'emmener à l'aéroport. Je crois bien que c'est une des premières fois que je suis aussi mal. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer que je sais qu'il va falloir que ça sorte à un moment. Pas maintenant. Pas dans le bus. Pas devant tous ces gens. Je serre les dents et les poings et jugule mes émotions. Arrivé à l'aéroport j'achète mon ticket pour, non pas l'Islande, mais le Kenya. J'ai besoin de grandes plaines désertes, de silence minéral, de solitude. Et ça je ne pourrais le trouver que dans les plaines ensablées du Sahara.

Je passe les portiques de sécurité et je m'en rends compte. J'ai oublié mon appareil chez Scott. Merde. J'effectue un pas en arrière avant de me morigéner. C'est pas grave. C'est tellement pas grave. Là faut juste que je parte. Faut que je m'en aille. Faut que je fuie. Encore. Comme toujours. Lâcheté… Ou instinct de survie ?

La file devant moi se réduit. Encore un couple de baroudeur et une vieille dame noire, toute ridée et qui semble posséder toute la sagesse de l'univers. Je regarde par les immenses baies vitrées de l'aéroport. Je sais que je ne vais pas revenir de suite. J'ai besoin d'une longue pause. D'une très longue pause. Peut-être même… Cette idée me traverse et me procure deux frissons. Un de douleur profonde et un autre d'acceptation… Peut-être même que je ne rentrerais plus jamais. Peut-être que je vais finir par me terrer dans un village en pleine cambrousse en Afrique noire. Ou peut-être que je vais repartir au Laos et rester dans ce village de pêcheur qui m'a tant plu. Ou… Le couple passé la vieille dame s'avance. La première larme coule. Je l'efface de mes doigts d'un geste nonchalant. Encore un peu de retenu Stiles. Encore un tout petit peu de retenu.

La solitude me broie le cœur. Je crois que je ne remettrais pas les pieds en Amérique. Non. Je ne pourrais supporter de le voir marier et avec des gosses. Je suis assez con pour supporter des petites copines mais pas de femme, pas de petit Hale. Tout le monde a un instinct de préservation, là il est tant que j'écoute le mien. Ça suffit ces conneries. Ça suffit. La dame noire passe et je m'avance d'un pas de zombie vers l'hôtesse. Elle me sourit chaleureusement, tente de discuter avec moi le temps qu'elle vérifie que mes papiers sont en règle. Je ne lui réponds pas vraiment. Ma tête trop pleine de ses sourires, de ses gestes et de sa voix. Presque je pourrais l'entendre là, tout de suite, derrière moi. La jeune hôtesse me tapote le bras. Je tourne la tête vers elle, tendant la main pour récupérer mon passeport, mais elle n'a rien en main. Au contraire elle tend le doigt en arrière. Je pivote sur mes hanches.

Derek est là. Son casque sous le bras et il me fixe. Je cligne des yeux.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? ; _je lui demande_

\- Je devrais peut-être te le demander à toi ; _il avance et moi je recule_

\- Arrête. Stop. Tu recules. Tout de suite ; _j'ai presque envie de me cacher derrière la jeune femme_

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? ; _il avance encore et moi je bute contre la barrière que l'hôtesse ne m'a pas ouverte_

\- Dit quoi ? ; _il pose son casque au sol et ouvre sa veste, à bout de bras il me tend un papier, je recule le buste dans un geste de préservation_

\- Je ne mords pas Stiles

\- Ecoute j'ai un vol je veux pas mettre tout le monde en retard ; _je fixe la dame de chez American Airlines et lui quémande des yeux d'ouvrir ce putain de morceau de métal qui me permettra de m'envoler_

\- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais ? ; _ça résonne dans tout le hall d'embarquement, je voie les gens sourirent, pensant qu'on fait un remake de film à la con, sauf que non, j'ai joué assez de rôle, j'ai pris assez de masque, maintenant terminé_

\- Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé Derek. On ne force pas quelqu'un à nous aimer ; _je réponds sans même me retourner, je tends à nouveau ma main vers l'hôtesse_ ; S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais prendre ce vol

\- En êtes vous sûr ? ; _elle me chuchote, les yeux pleins de larme et moi je sens un rictus prendre place sur mes lèvres_

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sur de rien que de ça mademoiselle ; _les papiers se posent dans ma main_

\- Stiles ! ; _il souffle tout contre mon cou en ajoutant une photo à mes papiers d'embarquement_

C'est une photo, que j'ai prise cet après-midi. Il est assis sur sa moto, le soleil derrière lui, il est en train de rire à une vanne de Scott. Il est beau. Bien évidemment qu'il est beau.

\- Allison me l'a donné en me disant que seul une personne amoureuse pouvait prendre ce genre de photo

\- Et ? ; _je pousse contre la barrière qui ne cède pas, mais aller merde ! Ouvre la moi cette porte bordel !_

\- Et j'ai réalisé

\- Bien bravo. Tu veux une bonne note ? ; _la lanière de mon sac tinte contre l'aluminium alors que je l'enjambe, de ce fait je me retrouve face à lui_ ; Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Derek ? ; _je le regarde et il semble perdu comme un enfant_ ; Tu veux que je te dise tout ? Bien alors déballons toute cette merde, ici, dans ce hall, devant 500 personnes qui n'en ont rien à foutre de nos vies, et faisons patienter 500 autres personnes pour strictement rien.

Alors tu veux que je te dise que je t'aime ? ; _c'est étonnant je pensais que ça allait me faire mal de le dire mais non, c'est comme un soulagement, la colère prend le pas sur la tristesse infâme que je ressens_ ; Ben je vais te le dire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis 12 ans. Je t'aime depuis ce jour dans ce parc. Je t'aime comme un con, comme un abruti, comme un stupide crétin, depuis 12 ans. Mes sentiments n'ont jamais bougé d'un iota, à mon grand désespoir, ils n'ont jamais disparu, et c'est pas faute d'être parti à l'autre bout du monde, et rien n'a jamais changé. Voilà. Tu veux que je te dise quoi encore ? Que Scott n'était pas au courant mais qu'il a du s'en douter ? Qu'Allison savait et qu'elle a essayé de te mettre sur la voie ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je sais que c'est pas réciproque. Tu me l'as assez fait comprendre toi ; _il ouvre la bouche_ ; Ne prends pas cet air étonné. Tu me l'as répété encore pas plus tard qu'hier. « Grand frère de substitution ». Sauf que moi là je peux plus.

Je peux plus te voir et ne pas t'avoir. Je peux plus de prendre dans mes bras et juste te tapoter le dos en mode « brother ». Je peux plus tout ça Derek. Parce que moi tout cet amour que j'ai pour toi il m'étouffe. Il me fait plus planer tu comprends ? C'est devenu une douleur. Alors là j'en peux plus. Faut que je parte. Faut que je m'en aille. Faut que je me retrouve.

Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'as jamais rien demandé ni rien encouragé. Je le sais. Mais là c'est ma peau que je dois sauver ; _dernier geste de courage je l'attrape par le col de son blouson Furygan et je lui pose un doux baiser sur la joue_ ; Désolé Derek, je sais que t'as rien demandé et que ce n'est pas réciproque. Salut ; _je caresse cette joue que je viens d'embrasser et tourne les talons_

\- Et si maintenant ça l'était ? ; _il murmure mais y un tel silence que je l'entends, je ne m'arrête pas, je ne peux pas_

\- Alors je te dirais que je t'ai attendu 12 ans. Et que si tu es sur de toi… ; _là je me tourne vers lui, marchant à reculons ;_ Tu sais où je vais…

J'accélère le pas et sur la dernière image d'un Derek, tout de cuir vêtu, bras ballant dans le hall 44 de l'aéroport, je tends mon billet à la dernière hôtesse qui m'indique mon siège.

* * *

Et voilà... Le bonbon acidulé... Vous comprenez maintenant? ^^


	4. FIN

Sous la pression, parce que je suis faible, voilà la suite que moi je m'étais faite... Enfin une des suites... Parce qu'y en avait une autre. Plus triste et noire.. Mais j'ai pas voulu qu'une de mes fan tombe en dépression (elle va se reconnaître j'en suis sûre)! :-*

Donc voici une de mes fins... Attention à vos dents...

Ah et il est 1h du mat, je me suis pas relue alors... Gare aux fautes si vous en voyiez prévenez!

Fatiguée vôtre Sam

* * *

4 mois plus tard…

Je tapote les touches de mon clavier. Je fais un signe au jeune garçon de café qui m'apporte ma tasse. Je sirote mon café, noir, amer et serré au possible en regardant les fichiers se télécharger sur le site du magazine. Mon reportage est fini. Mes espoirs aussi.

J'ai pensé qu'il allait être dans le vol suivant, puis le suivant et encore le suivant. Puis au bout d'un mois j'ai pensé qu'il allait me chercher directement dans le village où j'ai élu domicile. Puis au bout de deux mois je me suis dit qu'il allait arriver de manière grandiose, comme dans les films et tout le pataquès. Puis au bout de trois mois j'ai commencé à allé en ville, vérifier mes mails, passer des coups de fil à Alli et Scott, juste pour leur dire que j'avais pas bougé hein. Mais là au bout de quatre mois…

L'espoir qui s'était embrassé est ruiné, éteint, fini, terminé… Choisissez ce qu'il vous plaira. Mon reportage de 17 pages téléchargé, ma tasse de café bu, je règle avec un généreux pourboire et démarre ma jeep. Je ne fais plus attention à rien. Le silence du désert m'a aidé, l'amabilité et la beauté des âmes ici aussi. Mais plus maintenant. Là il faut que je reparte. Mes espoirs sont morts. Terminés. Et ça fait encore plus mal parce que j'y ai cru. Avant j'avais mal certes, mais je n'espérais rien. Là j'ai espéré, comme un oiseau je me suis approché du soleil et sa chaleur m'a brûlé les ailes. Je ne suis plus rien.

Arrivé au village je passe une soirée pleine de rires et de chansons d'adieux. C'est sans regret pour une fois que je quitte un pays. A la tombée de la nuit je me relève, ma sacoche battant mes hanches. Je marche environ 45 minutes et arrive sur cette dune, anciennement le repère d'un clan de touareg. Je m'assieds en tailleur et prends la dernière photo de mon périple ici. Un cliché fait d'ombre et d'un peu de lumière. Les étoiles brillent tellement fort ici. L'ombre grignote le sable, créant des zones de noir absolu. J'avance vers l'une d'elle. J'en sors le cliché qu'il m'a donné. Je creuse un trou. J'inspire profondément, les odeurs de sable chaud qui respire enfin avec la nuit tombée, cette odeur d'épice prégnante ici et même un relent de menthe à cause du thé. Je pose la photo au fond du trou et, comme pour un enterrement, la recouvre de sable.

Cette fois-ci je choisi vraiment l'Islande. Parce qu'après toute cette chaleur j'ai besoin de changer radicalement de paysage. Puis j'ai vraiment envie de photographier une aurore boréale. Je passe par 4 pays différents, je fais 7 escales avant d'atteindre Reykjavik.

Je suis vraiment déphasé, lessivé, sale, puant, épuisé, crevé, inattentif… Bref je suis pas très en forme. J'envoie un petit SMS à Scott comme je l'ai toujours fait, une simple photo de l'aéroport. Il me répond qu'il est content que je réalise enfin un autre de mes rêves et qu'il espère de tout cœur que tout ce que je vais trouver en Islande va me plaire. Je souris à peine à la lecture de son message. En gros il me dit presque toujours la même chose. Mais là j'ai plus le cœur à me réjouir. Ouais je suis indéniablement content d'avoir la chance de pouvoir passer 3 ou 4 mois à faire le chasseur d'aurore. Ouais je suis putain d'heureux de faire un métier qui me passionne et tout mais… Il manque quelque chose. A l'intérieur de moi. Comme un creux qui sourde et palpite. M'empêchant de respirer à mon aise. M'empêchant de vivre. M'empêchant d'oublier.

Je me frotte la poitrine, récupère l'unique sac à dos en bagage en soute que j'ai et hèle un taxi. Plutôt que de déformer comme pas possible les noms de bleds (qui sont imprononçables on tombera tous d'accord là-dessus) je lui indique sur une carte. Le chauffeur, un petit roux à casquette à carreau, hoche vigoureusement la tête et me pointe une carte postale d'une aurore boréale. J'opine à mon tour du chef et là il me tend un flyers.

Pour un hôtel du coin, spécialisé dans les aurores boréales. Y a toutes les explications sur le phénomène d'ailleurs. Qu'elles n'apparaissent que par temps sec, froid et clair, entre 23h et 3h, qu'il faut être le plus loin possible de la pollution lumineuse des villes et c'est pour ça que cet hôtel fait un black-out à partir de 22h. Bref une vraie mine d'info. Je tapote l'épaule du chauffeur et lui montre son papier en lui disant que ok je vais aller à celui-là. Tout content il se met à chantonner sur un air qui passe à la radio.

J'ai du m'assoupir parce que le trajet de 7h en bagnole est passé comme une lettre à la poste. J'arrive encore plus sale, puant et chiffonné à l'hôtel qu'avant. Je pousse la porte vitrée sur la pointe des pieds. Il est presque 4h du matin ici. La réceptionniste est jolie, blonde et des grands yeux en amande d'un beau brun profond. Son badge indique « Erica ». Je prie pour qu'elle parle anglais. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et chuchote

\- Bonsoir je…

\- Bonsoir monsieur ; _elle sourit en haussant un peu la voix, me donnant autorisation tacite de faire de même_

\- Je viens d'arriver et… ; _je me frotte la nuque, elle doit s'en douter abruti_ ; J'aimerais savoir si vous avez encore une chambre

\- Oui bien évidemment ; _elle pianote une seconde sur un ordinateur ;_ Simple ? Double ? Suite ?

\- Euh… ; _je serre les dents_ ; Simple

\- Mmhhh ; _elle clique trois fois, ouvre un tiroir et sort une clef, 1231_ ; A quel nom monsieur ?

\- Stilinski ; _je m'apprête à épeler mais elle me tend la cle_ f ; C'est bon ?

\- Oui monsieur Stilinski. Bienvenue à l'hôtel Iceland Dreamer

\- Merci

Dreamer ouais tu parles… Mes rêves je les ais laissé au Kenya moi. Je boude à moitié en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

La chambre est belle, grande et très spacieuse. Une immense baie vitrée qui donne sur une plaine de neige glacée. Ça me change ça c'est peu dire. Je jette mon sac au pied du lit, ma sacoche d'appareil sur la table de chevet et pose mon cul sur le bord du lit, tout en me frottant la poitrine. C'est fou cette sensation qui me quitte pas. Allons Stiles ne te laisse pas abattre. Je me claque les cuisses et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Après une douche bouillante je rejoins ma chambre, une serviette autour des hanches et une autre qui essuie mes cheveux, toujours plus long. La lumière est éteinte. Marrant. Je croyais l'avoir laissé allumée. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur. Rien. Panne de courant ? Puis je me souviens. Le black-out jusqu'à 6h du matin. Ils ne laissent que les lumières de secours et ils laissent 1h de luminosité aux nouveaux arrivants. Donc j'ai pris une douce de presque une heure ? Wha j'ai battu mon propre record de chez Scott.

\- Tu sais que tu es en retard ?

Je manque de tomber par terre, mon cœur martèle ma poitrine et je laisse tomber la serviette que j'utilisais pour mes cheveux. Cette voix… Non je rêve.

\- Ça va faire 3 mois que je t'attends. Alors ouais c'est pas 12 ans mais ça été long quand même ; _pas de doute c'est lui, mes mains se couvrent de moiteur, j'ai même du mal à déglutir, faut que je le dise, sinon je vais devenir fou_

\- Derek ? ; _ma voix est presque méconnaissable_

\- Tu es en retard Stiles ; _sa voix est plus proche, je tends une main, heurte quelque chose de dur et chaud, je laisse mes doigts couvrir cette surface, je remonte, touche de la peau, qui pique_

\- Derek ; _je répète le cœur au bord des lèvres, le ventre dans un état impossible et les larmes pas loin_

\- Heureusement qu'Erica m'a prévenu je serais devenu cinglé de te croiser tranquillement au petit déj ; _sa main à lui se pose sans aucune hésitation et avec une précision sans faille sur ma hanche_

\- Putain de… Je… C'est…

\- Tiens les mots te manquent ? ; _il ricane, goguenard et j'imagine tellement son petit sourire narquois en ce moment même, son nez vient caresser ma joue_

\- Tu voies dans le noir ? ; _bon ok c'est pas le moment mais merde faut que je m'accroche à quelque chose de tangible parce que là je crois rêver. Tiens c'est vrai ça… Je rêve peut-être ! Je lève mon bras droit et me frappe le ventre, assez durement pour me couper le souffle et produire un bruit mat_

\- J'en reviens pas ; _il s'esclaffe doucement en m'enlaçant entre ses bras_ ; Obligé de se frapper pour être sur qu'il délire pas ; _son souffle fait voler des mèches de cheveux_ ; Ça été long ces 4 mois sans toi. Alors oui je sais ce que tu vas dire moi je t'ai attendu 12 ans mais… Ça été un long processus pour moi. Et je suis encore très novice. Donc soit patient d'ailleurs ; _petit baiser sur mon front_ ; En réalité je tiens à souligner qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fait de l'effet et…

\- Ferme là et indique moi la direction du lit ; _sous ma main gauche son pouls s'agite, de désir ? de peur ? de panique ? J'en sais rien_ ; Derek je suis mort. Je suis crevé. J'ai presque 72h de voyage dans les pattes. J'ai changé… ; _je calcule rapidemen_ t ; 3 fois de fuseau horaire alors s'il te plaît…

\- Le lit ouais ok _; il recule à petit pas précautionneux, m'entraînant avec lui_

\- Alors petit un je ne vais strictement rien te faire ce soir parce que là clairement je suis dans un rêve. Petit deux j'ai plus la force de chercher un boxer. Petit trois…

\- Oh du calme le gremlins ! ; _ses bras chutent et s'enroulent autour de mon bassin, merde quand même_ ; J'ai dit que j'étais novice, pas abruti complet ! Même si Allison m'a appelé comme ça presque un mois entier ; _il marmonne_ ; Maintenant viens te coucher et ce qui doit arriver arrivera point

\- Là comme ça si tu restes là… Il va t'arriver plein de chose ; _je toussote pour produire autre chose que cette voix basse et grondante_

\- Qui te dis que je ne serais pas pour ? ; _sa barbe râpe la peau à côté de mon nombril et je sursaute autant de surprise que de plaisir_

\- Derek ; _je préviens_

\- Chut… 12 ans à attendre… Et 4 mois… C'est honorable avant la première fois nan ?

Il me tire à lui d'une violente traction. Je m'écroule sur le matelas, juste à côté de son corps. Oh merde un vrai matelas ! Hyper confortable ! Je gémis aussi bien de confort que de l'avoir juste à ma droite, à portée de mes doigts. D'ailleurs je ne me fais pas prier et je tends la main vers lui. Elle se pose sur son t-shirt, ou son haut, enfin ce qu'il porte, au niveau des côtes.

Il me tire tellement doucement à lui que je me laisse manœuvrer. Il m'embrasse le visage. Le cou. Le torse. Mais moi j'en peux plus. 12 ans que je rêve de cette bouche. Alors c'est moi qui prends l'initiative. Nos lèvres se heurtent plus qu'elles ne se touchent. Le noir quasi total de la chambre décuplant toutes les sensations. La flamme reprend au fond de mon ventre. Mais elle a changé d'intensité. De pur désir physique, basique, elle est devenue plus douce, mais plus lumineuse. Après un baiser mélange de douceur et de sauvagerie il dévie vers ma nuque. Lorsqu'il me mord je me cambre et je rugis. Il rigole contre ma peau et frotte la marque avec son nez. Je souris. Putain Derek-foutu-parfait-Hale est avec moi dans un lit. Et on est pas loin de… Oh putain !

Le manque de luminosité tout à coup me frustre. Je rêve de le voir. Mais attends Stiles… Le voir t'as fait que ça pendant 12 ans… Son corps tu le connais… Pourquoi ne pas… Je me juche sur lui d'un mouvement de hanche et il grogne. Je sens sous moi, entre mes fesses, le tissu de son pantalon en coton qui est tendu. Ça me fait sourire comme un dément. Je ferme les yeux.

Souvenir de quand il avait 21 ans et moi 18, une aprèm au lac. J'ai caressé des yeux sa peau dorée. Toute l'aprèm. Elle m'avait semblée sans imperfection. Aujourd'hui je peux vérifier. Je peux associer un touché au visuel. Les yeux toujours fermés je passe sous le tissu et lui remonte sans vraiment le toucher. Après un petit bruit mou le haut a disparu et a échoué dans la chambre, quelque part, ça je m'en cogne. A la seconde où la pulpe de mes doigts se pose dessus j'en ais la confirmation. Sans imperfection, douce comme de la soie, un grain de peau incroyable. J'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? ; j _e relève la tête de manière absurde_

\- T'as jamais rien vu de tel ? ; i _l doit être rouge brique, je cherche sa joue et y appose ma main, elle irradie de chaud_

\- J'l'ai dit à haute voix ? ; _il acquiesce ;_ Ben ouais c'est vrai. De tous les pays que j'ai visité, de toutes les personnes que j'ai touché, caressé j'ai jamais vu une peau aussi… Merveilleuse. Aussi douce que le plus doux des cachemires, plus velouté que le plus doux des pelages, plus…

\- Arrête

Il immobilise ma main vers son nombril et me crochète la nuque. Je l'embrasse un peu plus frénétiquement. Ça m'empêche pas de continuer de caresser sa peau de mes doigts. Quand j'arrive à la limite de son pantalon il se tend.

\- Tu ou je ? ; _sa voix semble faire vibrer une corde très basse au fond de mon ventre_

\- J'veux te sentir

\- Sûr ? ; il serre plus fort mes hanches de ses grandes mains

\- A 300%

Il inspire à fond et inverse nos positions. Il halète quelques mots à mon oreille. Je crois comprendre « capote », « lubrifiant », « préparation » et « tiroir ». L'essentiel quoi ! Je suis incapable de répondre pour autant. Ses doigts qui survolent ma peau, gentiment, doucement, comme si on avait le temps… Bon qu'on a mais… J'ai jamais été patient. Alors là, avec le gars sur lequel je fantasme depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre masturbation, plaisir solitaire et rêve érotique… Je lui grogne de se magner et pour faire bonne figure ondule doucement contre lui. Ma serviette a disparue je sais pas quand et je sais pas où.

Il se contente de rigoler et de revenir sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses. Pour le sentir, pour le coller, pour réaliser le mec que j'ai dans les bras. Le cadeau inestimable qui m'est offert. Derek-foutu-parfait-Hale !

Je le tire complétement entre mes jambes. Je le laisse glisser entre elles et les resserrent contre lui. Pas trop fort. Ses yeux luisent dans le noir et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont partagés entre crainte, envie et désir. Une boule m'obstrue la gorge. Décidément avec lui j'aurai fait les montagnes russes. Entre un amour inexplicable que j'ai depuis 12 ans, un désir animal, complétement fou qui a émergé vers l'adolescence, puis l'acidité de l'amour. Pour le rassurer je murmure dans le noir « je t'aime Derek ».

Ça nous fait bizarre à tout les deux. Pour moi de le dire et de me dire que peut-être c'est réciproque et que merde de toute façon on va coucher ensemble ! Pour lui je pense que ça doit être comme un rappel, quelque chose qu'il a besoin d'entendre pour l'assimiler pleinement ! Je lui répéterais tous les jours s'il veut. Je suis pas comme ça moi. Je les ai retenu 12 ans ces mots alors…

Il descend son pantalon et boxer en même temps. Je gémis de ne pas le voir. Il doit être tellement beau là ! Ses mains qui se posent sur mes cuisses m'empêchent de continuer à penser et à me poser des questions. Il touche pour la première fois mon érection. Enfin ! Je crois que je vais mourir de plaisir. Ou m'évanouir comme une midinette. Ou éjaculer. Merde mauvais plan ça ! Il se rallonge vite sur moi. La friction entre nous est délectable. Forte mais pas assez. Il se penche et j'entends un tiroir qui s'ouvre. Lubrifiant et capote. Il ouvre le produit et pose la capote sur mon ventre. Je l'éjecte d'un doigt.

\- Pas besoin

\- Mais…

\- Pas besoin ; _je répète_ ; Je suis putain de clean pour toi Hale !

J'écarte les jambes pour lui et l'attend. Le préservatif disparaît. J'entends qu'il hésite alors je lui souffle d'y aller cash, sans préparation. Pour la douceur on repassera. Mais là je suis tendu au possible et il faut faire quelque chose. Mon cœur bat vite et à coup sourd. Depuis combien de temps j'ai pas été possédé ? Pourtant je veux même pas de préparation. J'suis cinglé merde… Et si j'ai mal après j'aurais peur et… Je ferme mes yeux. J'aurais pas mal. Intimement je le sens. Au plus profond de toutes mes fibres, tapis le long de mes nerfs, sur le bout de mes lèvres, je le sais, je le sens. Puis on parle de Derek, le gars que j'attends depuis des lustres !

Il avance et souffle. Ses yeux s'ancrent aux miens. Je lui donne l'accord d'un clignement. Il s'enfonce. Je le sens mais sans douleur. Je me retiens de pas le mordre, de pas le griffer et même de pas l'écraser entre mes cuisses. D'elles même celles-ci s'enroulent autour de lui. Je le serre intimement et il commence à bouger. Chaque mouvement est long, doux et profond. Comme s'il me disait à chaque fois « je t'aime ». Ça me serre le ventre, le cœur et la gorge. J'ai ma première fois. C'est l'impression que j'ai. La première fois des cœurs battants, des mains moites et des yeux accrochés. Les longs gémissements, le froissement des draps et les petits mots résonnent dans la chambre. On se parle l'un à l'autre. Je comprends pas forcément ce qu'il dit. Mais il me prouve qu'il est là. Il ne dit pas qu'il m'aime mais c'est tout comme. Tout se brouille en moi. Les sensations, les émotions.

Je lui frotte le dos et me cambre à l'avance de ses coups de rein. Je lui griffe tout doucement la chute de rein. Il ne lui en faut pas plus. Je le sens s'écrouler sur moi et son sperme me remplir. Je gémis à la sensation et le suis dans la jouissance. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de fort, une baise rapide et satisfaisante. Animal. Comme j'ai toujours connu. Ben non. Ça été doux. Avec un côté émotionnel incomparable… Il s'écroule et je le tiens contre moi. Laissant son cœur s'apaiser. Son souffle ralentir. Je tire la couverture pour pas qu'il n'ait froid.

Je me réveille avec l'étrange clarté toute blanche. Je plisse des yeux et essuie les larmes qui y ont coulés. Mon bras est engourdi. Je frotte mes yeux plus fort. Derek. Mon cœur s'emballe. Est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Je tourne la tête et me rassure en une seconde. Il est là. Et j'ai pas rêvé. Couché sur le ventre, un oreiller sous sa joue, maintenu par son bras. Il est là. Il dort. Et… Je fronce les sourcils, tire un peu le drap. Le triskel est là mais… Entre ses reins « I'll be the anchor that keeps your feet on the ground ».


End file.
